Away from the Sun
by MioneWatts
Summary: Toute sa vie, Drago avait fait les mauvais choix. Pour son nom, pour sa famille, jamais pour lui. Cette fois-ci le choix s'offre à lui. Saura-t-il s'offrir le bonheur qu'il ne croit pas mérité ? Saura-t-il accepter l'amour qu'on lui offre ? Devant ce coucher de soleil, peut-être aura-t-il la réponse, peut-être l'aidera-t-il à croire en lui et à croire en son futur. Heureux.


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'ai pu accéder à mes anciennes histoires et le coup de pelle que je me suis prise à la gueule... Qu'est-ce que c'était mauvais ! Bon, il y avait du potentiel, mais des histoires écritent en 2012, alors que j'avais quoi... 16 ans ? Sont bien différentes de celles d'aujourd'hui et de la maturité que je peux donner à mes récits.**

 **C'est donc pour cela que j'ai décidée de retravailler certaines de mes fanfictions pour les republiés. Pourquoi pas non ?**

 **Certains sont des "One-Shot", comme celui-ci. Un unique chapitre pour une unique aventure.**

 **Comme je suis fan des histoires et des couples qui peuvent sortir de l'ordinaire, en voilà un autre.**

 **N'hésitez pas à farfouiller mes histoires et à me dire ce que vous en pensez si vous en avez le temps et l'envie, ce n'est qu'un plus ! Il faut avant tout : profiter de la lecture.**

 **Sur ce, bisous à tous.**

 **Mione**

* * *

C'était une belle journée. Aussi belle qu'on pouvait l'espéré compte tenu des circonstances qui entourait cette rencontre. Assis sur la pelouse, le jeune homme blond regardait devant lui, perdu dans ses pensées. La jeune femme près de lui faisait la même chose. Ils n'avaient pas toujours été sur la même longueur d'onde, mais l'avoir à ses côtés aujourd'hui le rassurait. Non pas qu'il le méritait, il ne serait jamais capable de s'avouer mériter de l'amour, mais il se sentait… bien.

Le soleil se couchait. La vue sur le lac était magnifique, si on oubliait les décombres du château derrière. Les dernières traces de cette guerre entre le bien et le mal. Le tombeau des sacrifiés. Malgré la nuit presque déjà tombée, le jeune homme continuait à regarder le lac. Il l'aimait. Durant toutes ses études à Poudlard, il venait ici se réfugier de ceux qui le croyaient plus fort qu'il ne l'était. Ceux qui le prenaient pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ceux qui l'aimaient juste parce que son nom était connu de tous les sang-pur. Les gens le détestait simplement pour exister. Il n'avait jamais demandé à vivre, pourtant il était là et il n'en avait pas eu le choix, pourtant il vivait des conséquences. Il était mépriser par ses actions, poussés par des gens vils et cruels qui croyaient être en possession de tout le pouvoir du monde. Il avait été manipulé, élevé dans la méchanceté. L'amour, il ne connaissait pas ça et les gens lui avaient fait comprendre qu'il ne méritait que mépris et haine. Il avait grandit dans cette mentalité.

Il se détestait, rien que pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait aux gens. Il avait tellement rabaissé Potter et sa bande, rien que pour amuser les gens. Pourquoi ? Il se le demandait tout les jours. Maintenant il ne vivait que pour les regrets. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour changer son passé, ni ses actions. Aujourd'hui, il avait encore la cicatrice de son nez et des remords. Il ne pourrait plus jamais se faire pardonner par le Survivant, celui-ci étant décédé durant la grande guerre, tout comme sa bien-aimée, Ginny. La famille Weasley avait perdu deux de ses enfants dans cette bataille où il était leur ennemi. Il était triste pour cette famille. Oui, il l'avouait. Ils avaient perdu leur fille et George le jumeau de Fred, sa moitié. Les Weasley aimaient leurs enfants et ceux qui entraient dans leur vie, plus que n'importe qui au monde. Plus que ses propres enfants aient pu aimer leur fils dans toute une vie. Jamais… Jamais il n'avait vu autant d'amour dans les yeux d'un être vivant. Il avait également connu et vu leur détresse et leur tristesse devant le corps de leurs enfants. Il avait croisé le regard de Ronald et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi misérable. Il regrettait tant de ne pas leur avoir dit qu'il était désolé, car il l'était… Il avait fait des mauvais choix, trop de mauvais choix, mais le temps leur avait été enlevé. Ils étaient mort et lui était vivant. Comment pouvait-il être là, a admiré le soleil qui se couchait sur le lac de Poudlard, alors qu'eux étaient enterrer six pieds sous terre ? Il ne méritait pas ce sort. Il aurait dû mourir à leur place. Les Weasley méritaient leurs enfants. Lui ? Lui déservait la mort.

Un bruissement le sortit de sa létargie et de ses idées dépressives. Le temps avait passé, on lui avait assuré qu'il avait changé et qu'il avait le droit d'être heureux, mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable. C'était trop tôt… ou bien ce ne sera tout simplement jamais possible. Il voulait, mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas. Malgré tout, lorsqu'il croisa une paire de yeux bleu qu'il le regardait, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de sentir son cœur s'emballer vivement. Il n'avait jamais reçu d'amour… jusqu'à maintenant… et il devait décidé s'il le gardait ou le rejetait.

Drago, aujourd'hui, se trouvait devant le lac de Poudlard, non pas pour se défouler ou pour se séparer de ceux qu'il méprisait. Non. Il devait faire un choix et personne ne pouvait l'aider.

Il devait choisir entre sa famille ou lui seul. Son père avait tué des gens. Son père était un meurtrier mais ça, Drago le savait déjà depuis bien longtemps. Il avait été forcé par son géniteur à recevoir cette fichue marque. Le jeune homme regarda son avant-bras et, avec ses ongles, gratta jusqu'au sang la marque, mais rien n'y fit. Elle restait imprégnée à vie. Comment un père pouvait-il faire subir tel châtiment à son enfant ? Comment un père pouvait-il bânir son âme d'un quelconque bonheur ? Il se sentait maudit, il se sentait piégé. Ce tatouage était une preuve de ses mauvais choix et de son désespoir. Comment pouvait-elle l'aimer alors qu'il portait une marque que d'autres portaient lorsque ses amis furent tués ? Comment elle pouvait toléré l'homme qui s'était tenu près de la femme qui avait tuée sa meilleure amie ? Comment pouvait-elle le regarder sans être dégouté ? Car il l'était. Il se dégoutait. Pourquoi elle ne le voyait pas comme il se voyait ? Comme un monstre. C'est comme cela qu'il se sentait, pourtant, elle lui souriait, lui tenait la main, le réconfortait, se tenait près de lui lorsqu'il se réveillait en plein milieu de la nuit, victime de cauchemar horrible. Comment avait-elle pu dire oui ? N'importe qui aurait dit non et aurait fui à toute jambe, mais pas elle. Elle était restée près de lui et l'avait guidé vers une guérison, mais la guerre avait laissé des lésions qui demandaient du temps et de la patience.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il voulait un avenir, avec une femme qu'il aimerait et non une que sa famille choisirait pour lui, il voulait avoir un emploi qu'il aimerait et qu'il aurait choisi. Depuis qu'il était petit, Drago voulait intégrer la Justice Magique, mais avec son nom, il savait que c'était impossible. Il avait très souvent espionné le cours d'Etude des Moldus et il était très intéressé par leur mode de vie. Puis son père lui avait fait son propre cours sur les Moldus, comme quoi ils souillaient les sorciers et qu'à cause d'eux, la race sorcière disparaitrait pour toujours si les sorciers continuaient de se mélangé à eux. Que les nés moldus étaient de la racaille qui ne méritait pas de vivre. Il se souvenait de Granger, Hermione de son prénom. Il l'avait détesté, car elle était tout ce qu'il avait voulu de sa vie. Des parents aimant, des bonnes notes, une intelligence remarquable, des amis qui seraient là pour toujours (enfin presque…). Elle était la personne envers qui il avait le plus de respect, mais jamais il n'aurait pu lui avouer. Encore aujourd'hui, elle ne le sait pas. Elle s'est mariée, à Weasley bien évidemment, et ils attendaient leur premier enfant. La vie continuait, même sans Harry, même après la guerre. Ils avaient le droit d'être heureux, mais eux le méritaient. Ils avaient fait les bons choix. Ils avaient une vie de rêve.

En pensant à Hermione, il se souvint d'un souvenir qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne. Lorsqu'il avait 15 ans, Drago était parti du côté moldu, avait acheté des tonnes de livres et les avait tous lus. Il les trouvait fascinants. Il aimait beaucoup leur comportement et ce qu'ils pouvaient faire avec l'énergie « électike ». Peu de temps après, Voldemort était devenu insistant dans leurs vies et c'était devenu un risque à sa vie de penser aux moldus. Il brula les livres avec regret et pris des cours avec Rogue, afin que Voldemort ne puisse pas avoir accès à son cerveau. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que lui, Drago Malefoy, s'intéressait au monde de vie de ces « racailles ». C'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Il soupira. Même ses souvenirs étaient dramatique et catastrophique. Le jeune blond regarda le soleil puis le lac et encore le soleil. Voulait-il une vie que sa famille choisirait ou une vie que lui choisirait ? Il avait passé sa vie à dire « Oui père », « Oui mère », mais quand s'était-il, une simple fois, dit « Oui Drago ». Jamais. Il avait passé son temps à suivre des ordres, à faire ce que les autres lui disaient de faire, par peur de mourir, par peur d'être rejeté, par peur d'être renié, par peur de ne pas être reconnu, pas peur de décevoir ses propres parents qui ne semblaient jamais satisfait de leur fils. Encore aujourd'hui, il était là à se demandé s'il devait suivre la voie que ses parents voulaient ou s'il choisissait sa vie, son bonheur, l'amour qu'on lui porte. La guerre n'avait rien changé à la mentalité de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy et il se trouvait devant l'un des plus gros dilemme de sa vie.

Tout en regardant l'astre brûlant, le jeune blond lui lâcha un cri de colère, un hurlement. Il voulait en finir avec ça mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. En fait oui, il le savait, mais il avait peur. Il était lâche. Il avait passé sa vie à avoir peur, il avait passé sa vie à fuir et c'est de cette façon qu'il ne fut jamais aimé. Voulait-il que son futur soit imprégné de la même sensation ? Voulait-il passé sa vie seul et malheureux ? En regardant les cheveux blonds qui voletaient au vent près de lui, il se disait bien que non. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer une vie où il ne passerait pas ses doigts dans ses cheveux, que ses lèvres ne toucheraient plus les siennes et que ses mains ne viennent plus toucher son torse pour le réconforter lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien. Elle était là pour lui. Il en était accro. Il en était amoureux. Mais il restait un Malefoy. Que pouvait-il faire avec ça ?

« Et si père me tuait si je m'enlève de la branche Malefoy ? » se demandait le blond. Oui, car son père le tuerait en apprennant la nouvelle. Jamais il n'accepterait.

Il regarda toujours et encore le soleil et lui posa la question qu'il devait lui poser. « Aide-moi. Aide-moi à être courageux. Aide-moi à accepter d'être heureux. Aide-moi à aimer. Aide-moi à accepter son amour et à confronter ma famille. Pour elle ».

La réponse du soleil ne se fit pas attendre : un rayon illumina un grand chêne. Drago regarda très attentivement le chêne tout en s'approchant. La jeune femme qui l'accompagnait le suivi silencieusement. Elle ne voulait pas le dérangé dans des moments où ce n'était que « Drago et sa tête ». Il avait besoin de ces moments pour se trouver et s'ajuster. Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec une fleur, magnifique, qu'on appelait une Amaryllis. Le blond la cueillit et l'offrit à la femme près de lui. Elle adorait cette fleur, elle en adorait le nom. Elle prit un moment pour laisser l'odeur imprégné sa narine tout en souriant. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle remarqua le jeune homme qui la regardait un sourire triste au visage. Il avait reconnu la fleur, bien évidemment. Il l'avait demandé en mariage avec la même fleur. C'est étrange qu'il y en ai eu au pied de ce chêne, illuminé par le soleil. Une coincidence surement.

Ils prirent un moment pour s'asseoir ensemble. Elle savait qu'il vivait un combat intérieur dont elle n'avait aucun pouvoir. Elle n'en serait que la victime collatérale. S'il choisissait sa famille, elle le perdrait pour toujours, mais si elle le choisissait elle, il perdrait sa famille, son nom. Accepterait-il son mode de vie ? Elle ne pensait pas. Sa maison n'était pas à la hauteur du nom des Malefoy. Malgré la mort de son père, elle y avait gardé les objets qui faisaient de cette maison, sa maison. Elle se retourna vers lui et mit sa tête sur son épaule tout en laissant couler quelques larmes. Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Elle prit un élan de courage et lui demanda ce qui lui torturait l'esprit depuis un très long moment.

\- As-tu fait ton choix ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il se retourna vers elle. Il s'attendait à la question, mais l'entendre de vive voix, de sa voix, le perturbait. Il devait décidé. Pourquoi un choix aussi simple était aussi difficile ? Il avait la réponse sous les yeux, alors qu'est-ce qui lui prenait autant de temps ? La peur. Encore et toujours la peur.

\- J'ai peur. J'ai peur qu'il me tue, non pire… qu'il te tue. » avoua-t-il la crainte dans les yeux. Oui, il avait littéralement peur de la mort. Sa mort à lui pourrait être salvatrice, mais sa mort à elle ? Non, trop de gens étaient déjà mort de la main des Malefoy, il ne voulait pas être celui qui avait rapporté une victime de plus. Surtout pas elle. Il ne survivrait pas.

La jeune blonde releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle voyait bien qu'il avait peur pour elle, mais elle n'était plus cette petite fille fragile qui perdait tout au château. Elle avait grandit, elle avait mûri et surtout, elle savait prendre sa place, surtout lorsqu'il était question de bonheur et d'amour.

\- Drago, tu le sais, jamais je ne t'imposerait un choix ou une décision, c'est pour cette raison que nous sommes ici, mais… je vois comment tu me regarde et cette demande… cette demande a été fait avec amour. Tu ne m'aurais jamais demandé de t'épousé si tu ne te voyais pas faire ta vie avec moi. Le futur… il n'est pas solitaire Drago… le futur il peut se construire à deux, à trois, à quatre, peut-importe le nombre de petits qui peuvent courir dans une maison. Dit-elle en souriant, faisant sourire l'homme devant elle à l'image du bonheur que pourrait avoir un tel futur. Je ne suis pas une sang-pur Drago, je suis une sang-mêlée et j'en suis très fière, cela me rend spéciale et c'est ce qui fait de moi… moi. Ton père ne m'acceptera jamais dans la lignée Malefoy et jamais je n'accepterais ses idéologies, même si Voldemort est mort. Cette marque sur ton bras, je l'accepte, car tu es plus que cette marque, mais il ne l'est pas, mais ma vie je la veux avec toi, pas avec ta famille.

Il ne répondit pas. C'était une déclaration plein d'amour qui l'enveloppant, telle une couverture chaude en plein mois de décembre. C'est ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir. Elle n'avait pas besoin de dire « Je t'aime », pour le lui faire ressentir. Il regarda une dernière fois le soleil qui ne serait là que pour quelques minutes à peine devant eux.

\- C'est le soleil qui m'a guidé vers toi, tu le sais ? lui révéla Drago

En effet, la première fois qu'il avait revu la blonde qui se tenait devant lui, la guerre était terminée et elle s'était réfugiée dans un coin du château. Le soleil était en train de se lever et il était en train de vagabonder dans le château, tentant de trouver sa voie, lorsqu'il vit un éclair de lumière non loin de lui. Il s'était avancé curieux et avait retrouvé la jeune femme accroupi sur un rocher, le soleil faisant un reflet sur sa chevelure dorée. Elle pleurait, comme tous ceux qui avaient perdu un proche. Il s'était approché d'elle et même s'il était sûrement la dernière personne qu'elle aurait voulu voir, elle s'était précipité sur lui pour pleurer sur son épaule. Au lieu de la repousser, il lui avait caresser les cheveux et cela avait duré près de deux heures, sans arret, avant qu'ils s'échangent un simple « Salut ». Depuis, ils étaient inséparables.

Il la vit sourire. Elle devait penser au même souvenir que lui.

\- Le soleil a toujours été là pour moi, lorsque j'avais besoin de conseil ou de réconfort, répondit la jeune femme

Il regarda la bague qu'elle portait à son annulaire gauche. Avait-il fait le bon choix ? Il l'aimait, certe, mais est-ce que cette relation méritait tout ce risque ?

\- Crois-tu que nous allons survivre ? Que nous allons traverser tous les obstacles devant nous ? dit-il à voix haute, ce qui le surpris.

\- C'est à toi de rendre cela possible Drago. Tu m'as demandée en mariage, car tu m'aimais et croyait en nous. N'est-ce pas une réponse évidente ? Si tu es incertain, il te reste quelques minutes pour demander au soleil de t'aider, il a toujours la bonne réponse, mais je sais qu'au fond de toi tu sais qu'elle est la réponse. Tu as le choix entre le bien et le mal. Tu as passé ta vie à choisir le mal par contrainte, maintenant que tu as le choix, que choisis-tu Drago ? L'amour ou le nom ? lui demanda-t-elle

Le jeune homme regarda le soleil et, sans qu'il ait pu dire un mot, les cheveux de la jeune blonde brillèrent en ce merveilleux coucher de soleil. Oui, il savait qu'elle était sa réponse. Il se retourna vers la jeune blonde, prit son menton entre ses doigts et lui donna un baiser aussi doux que l'eau qui coule entre nos mains. Elle lui répondit tout en souriant. Après cet amoureux baiser, la jeune fille le regarda et il répondit positivement de la tête. Il prit la main de la jeune fille et ils se levèrent.

\- Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que le mariage, c'est dans le meilleur et dans le pire, dans l'amour et la maladie, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Laisses-moi t'en rajouter un autre. C'est dans l'amour et le bonheur. Jamais je ne te laisserais tomber. Mon nom ne vaux pas tes yeux. Ne vaux pas tes baisers. Ma famille ne mérite pas que je laisse tomber la seule personne qui m'aime pour qui je suis et qui sera toujours là pour moi et moi… moi je promet d'être toujours là pour toi et de te rendre heureuse, peut-importe les bestioles que tu inventeras ou les bidules que tu montreras à nos enfants. Parce que, je t'aime tout simplement, avoua Drago

Elle lui sourit et ils avancèrent ensemble, main dans la main, pour sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Arrivés au portail, la jeune fille regarda son amoureux dans les yeux. Elle devait lui poser la question.

\- Est-ce que tu penses regretter ou regrette cette décision Drago ?

Il la regarda dans les yeux et apporta les mains de la jeune fille devant sa bouche, leur donnant un baiser profond d'amour.

\- Je ne regretterais jamais. Je ferais tout pour toi, Luna, sache-le.

Et dans un « plop » ils transplanèrent vers une vie. Ensemble.

* * *

10 ANS PLUS TARD

L'homme qui était assis dans le salon avait fait beaucoup de sacrifice. Il avait chassé un nom, une famille, une richesse, mais lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme devant lui entrer dans la pièce, un nourisson dans les bras, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Non, il l'a toujours su. Au moment où il l'avait vu descendre l'allée à l'autel. Au moment où elle lui avait dit « oui », au moment où la famille Weasley l'avait accepté comme étant le mari de Luna Malefoy, anciennement Lovegood. Ils leur avaient pardonnés. Il avait même eu le pardon d'Hermione et de Ron. Il pu enfin avouer à la jeune femme sa passion pour les moldu, ce qui l'avait bien fait rire. Il s'en était écoulé des conversations de plusieurs heures.

Il avait su qu'il avait fait le bon choix, au moment où il avait apposé sa candidature pour le Magenmagot et avait travailler fort pour refaire son nom pour le bien et non pas en tant que Mangemort, pour sa femme et leur enfant à naître.

Il l'avait su au moment où il avait amené ses parents devant la justice pour leurs actions. Au moment où il avait vendu le manoir et avait achetée une maison au bord de l'eau avec sa femme et leur fils, Philius Malefoy, portant un nom tirant de celui de son grand-père Lovegood, Xénophilius.

Il l'avait su au moment où sa femme lui annoncant être enceinte de jumeaux deux ans après la naissance de leur fils. Ainsi ils eurent Nympha et Romulus Malefoy, en mémoire de Nymphadora Tonks, une grande amie de Luna et de son mari que Drago connaissait bien. Il avait lu cette histoire de moldu sur Remus et Romulus. Il trouvait le nom approprié.

Il l'avait su au moment où sa femme lui demandait combien d'enfant il voulait et qu'il lui répondit « autant qu'elle en voudrait » et qu'était arrivé June, leur deuxième fille et quatrième enfant, puis Callus, leur troisième fils et cinquième enfant.

Il l'avait su au moment où il apprenait à ses enfants la magie et qu'il voyait leur ainé aidé leur plus jeune, dans toute la bonté que Luna leur avait offert en étant leur mère.

Puis était venu leur sixième et dernier enfant. Une fille. Amaryllis Malefoy. Elle était la dernière, le joyaux, un souvenir marqué de l'amour de ses parents, parce que oui. Luna et Drago s'aimaient encore autant, même après 10 ans.

Il avait respecté sa promesse et il la tiendra encore pour les 10 prochaines années. Car il aimait sa femme, il aimait ses enfants, son foyer était rempli d'amour et le soleil était toujours là pour lui rappeler que les temps gris sont passagers et que tous, ont droit à l'amour.


End file.
